


Winona

by MarMar_Is_Groovy



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls - Fandom, Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Barb and Poppy are married, F/F, Other, Parenthood AU, Tags to be added as I go, married au, probs like 3 years tops, so fairly new marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMar_Is_Groovy/pseuds/MarMar_Is_Groovy
Summary: Both Queen Barb and Poppy have been married a little while now, and life couldn’t be better!One day, Poppy invites Barb along to sing for the kids at the school in TrollsTopia, and Barb gets her heart stolen by a shy, little orphaned country troll; Winona.This is the story of how they all become one happy family 😌(Winona belongs to @Spaloonbabooguuscooties on tumblr! Thanks for letting me use her, Nick!-Marshall 🥰)
Relationships: Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Note 💖

Hello! 

Thank you for reading!

Just before the story starts, I want to say thank you to Nick/Spaloon for letting me use his OC Winona! She’s super adorable and I love her so much, so please check out his tumblr if you love all things homosexual trolls haha 

Again, thank you all! 

~New Chapters coming soon~


	2. The Good Life

Life was great.

Seriously! Life was finally becoming something that the queen of hard rock was enjoying, and that wasn’t something she ever thought she’d admit to.

She was now loved and accepted by not only her own people, but the other leaders and genres of trolls. She now had more friends than ever, and best of all; she was married to the most beautiful, most wonderful troll of all; Queen Poppy.

Yes, life was good. How could it possibly get any better?

Barb sighed happily, and leaned back into the lounge, taking a sip of her hot chocolate that Poppy had made her; she made the BEST hot chocolates. Perfectly the way she liked them.

Poppy sang tiredly as she danced over from the kitchen, sitting down next to her wife with her own steaming mug.

She leaned her head on Barb’s shoulder, Barb wrapping an arm around her waist and planting a kiss on her forehead. 

Man, Barb loved sleepy mornings.

“Good morning, Barbie.”

The Queen of rock smirked down at her. She was so cute. 

“G’morning, pop cake. You’re up early. What’s on the agenda, you got something planned, huh?”

The pink queen giggled and took a sip of her own beverage. 

“Yeah, actually. I’m going down to the school in TrollsTopia today. Apparently they’ve been working on a song, and they want to show me! Then of course after that I have some not-so-fun Queen stuff to do, but, I thought I might as well get it done early so I can have the rest of the day with my wonderful wife, hmm?”

Barb blushed and chuckled at Poppy’s teasings.

Wife. The term still felt surreal. She couldn’t believe it had been 3 whole years since they’d been married. Man, what a day it was, she thought. 

They’d had two ceremonies. One large one, every troll in Trolldom had been invited, as long as many of the Bergen’s. It was a miracle there was enough room for everyone! But it had been an amazing party. One of the biggest anyone had ever seen!

Then, later that day, the two Queen’s had their own celebration, just them, some close friends and their family. 

The night ended with a romantic dance under the light of a hundred fireflies, and a kiss under the bright, round moon.

“Yeah, me too.” She blinked, breaking from her day dream.

“I-I have some stuff to do in the rock side of things. You need a hand with anything today?”

Poppy shrugged, continuing on her hot chocolate.

“Nah, it’s not that much. But, you should come to the school with me some day! You’d love it!”

Barb bit her lip.

She loved children. She was very well loved by the children in her tribe but...she wasn’t sure.

Poppy had invited her along a few times now, and every time she’d given some sort of excuse as to why she couldn’t go. 

Why? Barb wasn’t so sure.

“I...Still don’t know about that, Poppy. I mean...what if they’re scared of me?”

Poppy sat up and looked at her wife with an incredulous look.

“Scared of you? Wha- Why would they be scared of you?”

Barb put her half empty mug down, and held her arms nervously.

“I don’t know...I tried to take over Trolldom? I have a huge chunk of my ear missing...I’m intimidating?”

The pop queen giggled and kissed her nose.

“That’s what you like to think.”

Barb smirked at her, and swatted her away playfully.

“Uh, ouch. How dare you. But...I-I don’t know. Give me time to think about it?”

Poppy squidged over, basically sitting on top of her wife.

“What’s there to think about? You give a new reason every time I invite you along, you realise. What’s bugging you? They’re just trollings! It’s tons of fun!”

Barb half-laughed, letting Poppy take her hands into hers.

“I...don’t doubt it is. I don’t know, I guess...Kids always have questions? And a whole school? There’s easy 30 or more kids there, babe, I’m not a crowd person. Especially when that crowd is little trolls with their little eyes all on me at once, wanting to ask me personal things. I know that a lot of kids look up to me, I don’t want to let them down or, I don’t know, upset them somehow. I love kids, but that doesn’t mean I’m good with them.”

Poppy squeezed her hands.

“Not a crowd person? Barbara, you’re the Queen of Hard Rock! You perform in front of THOUSANDS of trolls at a time!”

“That’s different! They’re all people who like my music and...whatever. The less in the crowd, the worse it is. So, a class of trollings is the perfect example of the worse number of crowd.”

“You’re completely overthinking the whole thing, Barb, I promise. They’d be over the moon if you visited, maybe even played a little guitar for them! Come on, Barbie! Please? They won’t interrogate you, and you won’t scare them. It‘ll be SO great! Plus, I’d be there with you! I try and visit the school as much as I can in between all my other work so, next time you can tag along with me! Please please please?!”

It didn’t matter that Barb had known Poppy for years at this point, she was still as helpless against her puppy-dog eyes as she was the first time she saw them.

“Hnng...fine. But if I embarrass myself in front of a bunch of 8 year olds, I’m never leaving the house again.”

Poppy hugged her with a laugh, kissing her cheek, before getting up.

“You’re such a drama queen. You’ll be fine, guarantee it! But, I better get ready to leave soon. What do you want for breakfast, hm? I was thinking some waffles would be nice.”

Barb sat tall.

“With ice cream?”

Poppy chuckled, already across the room.

“Of course! And those pink sprinkles you like!”

When the hell did she get so lucky?  
Why the hell did she get so lucky?

“You’re killing me, Poppy!”

The pink queen snorted. She loved her silly, drama queen of a wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious I put my troubles onto Barb? Haha. Fun Fact, but I play the guitar! I used to play for my church, and for some strange reason I found that it was easier to play to a large crowd rather than a smaller one. It does make much sense but, oh well.
> 
> Winona will be in the next chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
